Messing up the Mission/Argument/Tino leaves the group
Here is the scene where the heroes failed the mission then they begin to argue and blame each other for this and then Tino leaves the groups behind goes in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie. () - - (Infinite punches Goku) - Tino Tonitini: Carv, watch out! (Tino accidentally smack his friend with a keyblade) Twilight Sparkle: Tino what have you done? - Bowser: So long, fools! (Laughing evilly) (The Masters of Evil teleport away) Goku: Let's regroup. - - Ash Ketchum: We were so close! - Goku: Man Infinite sure is strong. Piccolo: I think we know who to blame for this. (Everyone, except for Sunset Shimmer and Lucario, look at Tino with their angry glare) Carver Descrates: What just happened?! Applejack: What were you thinking? I mean stopping us from trying to stop the villains?! Tino Tonitini: (Sighs) But it was an accident. Lor McQuarrie: Except it's not. Tino Tonitini: You think I did that on purpose! Carver could have got killed if I haven't saved him! And- Abby: 'Tino, how could you?! '''Dawn: '(In Bessy's voice) Yeah! You really broke the needle on the moron meter this time. (Everyone gets angry) '''Pig: '''Guys, please. There’s no need to turn into an angry mob. Let’s just line up one at a time and pummel Tino in an orderly fashion. '''Kotori Itsuka: Stay out of it, Pig! But that we can do. Tino Tonitini: I didn't mean to do it, but this is Bowser's world! We can't just go come up with dumb ideas and expect everything to work out! That's not enough! We are not enough! Bonnie: We were so close to beating them! We stood together as a team! The only thing that stopped us was YOU! Tino Tonitini: Well, I'm trying the best I can! Shido Itsuka: You cause things to get worst! Henry Wong: Yeah, I can't believe that was very stupid what you did! Tino Tonitini: None of this would've happened if you guys and your Digimon haven't biomerge into Mega Digimon to take them all down one by one! Takato Matsuki: What?! Rika Nonaka: Oh I get it. You think this is our fault!? Tino Tonitini: That's right! I was trying to help you all but you all- Jeri Katou: Trying to blame my friends for failing to stop the bad guys? That will be so unforgivable for what you did! Tino Tonitini: I didn't ask for an opinion from a worthless little girl like you!! (Jeri was shocked and really hurt her feelings) Tino Tonitini: Jeri... I didn't mean- Jeri Katou: (sniffles) I just can't talk to you right now. (walks off) Vegeta: What's wrong with you?! Tino Tonitini: But I- Serena: You should never say to your friend like that especially us. - - - - - May: That was so uncalled for! Tino Tonitini: '''So what?! If I'd made a mess, would you blame me?! Or I would blame you guys for this!? '''Ash Ketchum: If you were a good friend, we never would've be in this mess. (Shocked to hear what Ash said, Tino gets angry) Tino Tonitini: Fine! Who needs you guys!? You can stop Bowser and save the Bahai Bay your own ways! I don't need you anymore! (Tino leaves) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Wait! Lucario: Master... please... Vegeta: Oh, come on! Tino has caused enough trouble as it is! Sunset Shimmer: No he didn't! Tino, come back! (She runs after him, but Carver stops her) Carver Descartes: You should let him go. He just needs time. (While Tino is far away from his friends, the clouds covers the sun as the rain pours down) (Then the song Sinéad O'Connor - Nothing Compares 2U plays) Tino Tonitini: Why do I bother?! I'm going home. :O'Connor ::It's been seven hours and fifteen days ::Since you took your love away Sunset Shimmer: Oh Tino. :O'Connor ::I go out every night and sleep all day ::Since you took your love away ::Since you been gone I can do whatever I want ::I can see whomever I choose ::I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant ::But nothing ::I said nothing can take away these blues ::'Cause nothing compares ::Nothing compares to you ::It's been so lonely without you here ::Like a bird without a song ::Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling ::Tell me baby where did I go wrong ::I could put my arms around every boy I see ::But they'd only remind me of you ::I went to the doctor and guess what he told me? ::Guess what he told me? ::He said girl you better try to have fun ::No matter what you do, but he's a fool ::'Cause nothing compares ::Nothing compares to you ::All the flowers that you planted mama ::In the back yard ::All died when you went away ::I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard ::But I'm willing to give it another try ::'Cause nothing compares ::Nothing compares to you ::Nothing compares ::Nothing compares to you ::Nothing compares ::Nothing compares to you (The song ends) Tino Tonitini: (sighs) I wish there was a way. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes